guardian del corazon
by sirenita4343
Summary: Inuyasha se volvió solitario y frio después de una traición, Kagome es una chica alegre y llena de amor. Kagome ayudara a sanar sus heridas del corazon y del alma.
1. Chapter 1

Guardián del corazón.

El mundo donde vivía Kagome era un lugar que muchos humanos considerarían utópico. Avanzada en tecnología y sin conocimiento de lo que era el rencor o la tristeza, era el lugar ideal para vivir sin preocupaciones. Todo lo contrario al planeta Tierra, a pesar de ser muy parecidos geológicamente.

Kagome ya había visitado la Tierra en una ocasión, por curiosidad, y conoció a un humano llamado Inuyasha. Ella era muy tímida como para poder hablarle, así que lo visitaba en sus sueños, habilidad que todos los de su mundo poseían. Lo hizo durante un tiempo, hasta que tuvo que regresar a su planeta, aunque nunca olvidó a aquel joven.

Pasaron varios años. Inuyasha había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Su novia, Kykyo, lo había engañado con un hombre adinerado llamad Onigumo. Después de semejante traición, Inuyasha se había vuelto solitario y muy frío, como si tuviera una coraza a su alrededor. Sus padres y su medio hermano estaban muy preocupados por él.

—Inutaisho, me preocupa mucho nuestro hijo Inuyasha, ya no es el mismo de antes —decía su madre una noche, con tono apenado, en el balcón de un lujoso departamento en el centro donde vivían.

—Ya lo sé, querida. Me encantaría que dejara de ser tan solitario, pero hay que darle un poco más de tiempo para que supere esta situación —le respondió su marido, con calma.

—¿Tiempo? Pues yo creo que ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para que se recupere. Ojala esto termine pronto y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes —murmuró esto último mirando las estrellas, como si les pidiera un deseo o un milagro.

—Si esto continúa, tendremos que tomar alguna medida. Un psicólogo o algo así.

Ambos padres se metieron dentro del departamento. Pero Kaede, un espíritu bondadoso de las estrellas, había escuchado el deseo de ambos padres. Y sabía quién sería la persona indicada: Kagome.

* * *

Kagome retozaba a orillas de un río, disfrutando el paisaje, el cálido sol sobre su piel y el viento meciendo sus cabellos cuando Kaede se materializó delante de ella. Kagome no se sorprendió, ya que el anciano espíritu rondaba a menudo por esos parajes. Kaede no perdió el tiempo y le pidió que ayudara a Inuyasha a volver a creer en el amor.

—¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarlo, sí el ya no tiene sueños y no cree en el amor? —preguntó Kagome, insegura..

—El tiene que aprender a personar y olvidar —explicó Kaede con suavidad.

—¿Pero como?

—Tendrás que ayudarlo a que deje atrás el dolor de la desilusión y vuelva a amar otra vez, curando todas sus heridas del corazón y del alma. Sólo así se podrá. Confío en ti, Kagome.

Ella, algo confundida, aceptó ayudar a Inuyasha, pero Kaede le adviertió que tendrá que vivir en el mundo humano. Aún así, Kagome no vaciló en querer cumplir su misión. Ella iría al planeta Tierra, a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien y tendría que aprender a vivir como uno de ellos, por muy duro que eso fuera.

* * *

Con sus poderes de teletransportación, Kagome partió al planeta Tierra, no sin antes preparar un bolso con sus pertenencias, avisarle a sus padres para explicarle la situación y despedirse de ellos. Ambos la apoyaron en su decisión, prometieron ayudarla y le advirtieron que tuviera mucho cuidado con los humanos. Ella no comprendió muy bien, ya que su padre era un humano y era una persona tan bondadosa como cualquier habitante del planeta Luz.

—No todos son buenos —le había dicho su padre —. Allí hay gente que sólo piensa en dañar a los demás. Pero no te preocupes, porque Kaede te cuidará —al terminar de hablar, le dio una bolsa con dinero, le explicó cómo usarla y le dio algunos consejos básicos para aprender a vivir en la Tierra.

Con esas palabras en su cabeza, Kagome llegó a la misma ciudad donde vivía Inuyasha. Mientras caminaba por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad, veía gente amargada, sin sueños y autodestructiva, cosa que ella no entendía. Gente que discutía a los gritos en las plazas, personas que apretaban el claxon de sus autos con una furia indescriptible para ella y niños revolviendo la basura, ignorados por el resto de la sociedad. Algunos hombres la miraban de una manera que ella jamás había visto y le daba miedo. ¿Por qué no podían vivir como en su planeta, un lugar lleno de paz y amor? ¿Por qué vivir en un lugar tan caótico como este?

Leyendo un papel con indicaciones que le había dado su padre, Kagome llegó a una modesta casa donde viviría por el tiempo que permanecería en la Tierra. Era pequeña y se notaba que nadie la había habitado hacía bastante tiempo, pero muy linda y con un jardín, aunque parecía que hacía años que nadie lo cuidaba. Según sabía Kagome, esa casa le pertenecía a su padre y había vivido allí hasta que conoció a su madre. Lamentó que no estuviera con ella. Él la hubiese guiado mucho mejor en ese mundo tan extraño y violento.

Kagome no quiso perder el tiempo. Buscó por debajo de la pileta de la cocina y encontró algunos elementos de limpieza. Una escoba y un trapeador estaban en un rincón. Con mucha paciencia, ella comenzó a limpiar todas las habitaciones. Barrió, pasó el lampazo en todos los pisos, ordenó sus pertenencias y tendió la cama. Ya se encargaría más adelante del maltratado jardín.

Una vez instalada, Kagome buscó información en su computadora personal sobre la familia Taisho y vio un anuncio sobre que necesitaban una asistente personal para Inuyasha. Ella mandó su solicitud y rogó que la familia la aceptara.

Apenas terminó de mandar el mensaje, se recostó sobre la cama de una plaza y se quedó dormida durante varias horas. Cuando despertó, ya casi oscurecía. Kagome se levantó, frotándose los ojos con una mano y se dirigió a la computadora, para ver si ya le habían respondido. Por suerte, los Taisho le habían concedido una entrevista para el día siguiente.

* * *

Kagome se levantó muy temprano para la entrevista. Se dio un largo y relajante baño y se vistió: unos jeans, una playera amarilla, un saco celeste y unas botas marrones. Anotó la dirección en un pedazo de papel y salió a la calle. Apenas salió, se dio cuenta que tenía hambre y que no había ingerido comida desde el día anterior. Se dirigió a un bar y, después de observar el menú cuidadosamente, pidió un té verde y unas tostadas. Pagó la cuenta apenas terminó de comer y siguió su camino hasta el edificio donde vivía los Taisho. Con un poco de timidez, ella tocó el timbre correspondiente. Nada. Volvió a tocar otra vez. Nadie la atendía. Siguió tocando el timbre una y otra vez, pero nadie la atendía. Kagome, pensando que no había nadie, iba a marcharse, pero luego vio a un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados caminar hacia ella a través de las puertas de vidrio. Era Inuyasha y parecía muy molesto.

Kagome retrocedió un paso, bastante nerviosa. Inuyasha pasó de estar furioso a estar perplejo. La miraba de manera tan fija que Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Inuyasha bruscamente.

—Yo… vengo por la entrevista de trabajo —respondió Kagome, incómoda.

El joven hizo un gesto como si intentara recordar algo.

—Ah, eso —dijo Inuyasha, frotándose la frente —. Sí, pasa. Mi madre será la encargada de entrevistarte.

Kagome siguió a Inuyasha hasta el ascensor y subieron unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar al departamento. Inuyasha la guió hacia una sala amplia y lujosa, con sillones de cuero negro y cuadros con imágenes de bellos paisajes.

—Toma asiento —le indicó Inuyasha, señalando los sillones. Ella se sentó y esperó a que él hiciese lo mismo, pero, en lugar de eso, simplemente se dirigió hacia una puerta y desapareció tras ella.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su despacho, mirando unos papeles. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que se parecía la muchacha que estaba en la sala a su ex novia, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendió de mal humor. Era su madre.

—Hijo, no voy a venir hoy. Hace días que no veo a tu padre y voy a hacerle una visita —le dijo su madre.

—Pero mamá, aquí hay una chica que viene por el puesto de trabajo —respondió Inuyasha, molesto por lo distraída que podía ser su madre en ocasiones. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de algo tan importante como una entrevista?

—¡Ah, la entrevista! —exclamó su madre, como si recién se acordara del asunto —¿Por qué no la haces tú? De todas formas, ella trabajará para ti.

Inuyasha resopló y se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano.

—¿No puedes venir? No estoy de humor para atender a nadie. Puedes ver a papá cualquier día.

—Estoy en camino a ver a tu padre, Inuyasha. Pórtate bien y no ahuyentes a la muchacha. Un beso.

—Mamá…

La comunicación se cortó. Genial, pensó Inuyasha, con sarcasmo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala para la entrevista.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha salió del despacho y se sorprendió de encontrar a la muchacha dormida en el sofá. Suspiró, cansado por toda la situación. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Mientras pensaba en una manera para despertarla, ella abrió los ojos, levemente confundida. Al notarlo, se sonrojó, avergonzada

—Discúlpeme —murmuró ella, acomodándose el cabello y limpiándose la saliva de la boca. Inuyasha no le respondió. Mirándola con más atención, ella se parecía un poco a su ex novia Kykyo. Mejor dicho, se parecían demasiado.

Kagome se removió un poco en el sillón, incómoda por la mirada del joven

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

—Inuyasha. ¿Y el tuyo cual es?

—Kagome.

Él se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Pensó en decirle que ella no era apta para el trabajo, pero se detuvo. Si llegaba a rechazar a esa chica, vendrían otras para el puesto y estaba convencido de que su madre estaba dejándolo solo a propósito para conseguirle una novia y que se olvidara de Kykyo. No quería ser partícipe de semejante circo, así que miró su currículo por encima y le dijo:

—Tienes el empleo y puedes empezar hoy. Por el momento hazme el desayuno. Un jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa. —Dicho esto, se volvió a su despacho para seguir trabajando. A los diez minutos, Kagome entró con la comida que había pedido.

—¿Algo más, señor? —le preguntó ella.

—Eso es todo por ahora —respondió Inuyasha, casi sin levantar la vista de sus papeles —. Te puedes retirar.

Ella obedeció y salió del despacho casi sin hacer ruido. Inuyasha siguió trabajando durante casi una hora hasta que su madre volvió a llamar por teléfono, interrumpiendo su trabajo.

—¿Sigues vivo, cariño? —le preguntó su madre, risueña.

—Sí, mamá. Y antes de que preguntes, ya desayuné.

—Bueno, te llamo para decirte que le muestres el cuarto de huéspedes a la nueva empleada y que me quedaré unos días con tu padre —le dijo, con el mayor entusiasmo.

—Pero mamá…

—Obedece a tu madre —se escuchó decir a su padre, con tono autoritario

—Está bien, papá — murmuró Inuyasha, molesto.

—Nos vemos en unos días, cariño —se despidió su madre y cortó la llamada. Con pesadez en cada músculo de su cuerpo, se levantó y fue a buscarla. La encontró en la sala, leyendo El Principito. Apenas notó su presencia, Kagome dejó el libro encima de la mesa ratona.

—Acompáñame. Te mostraré el cuarto de huéspedes —le dijo.

Ella asintió y lo siguió por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta. El dormitorio se parecía a una habitación de hotel, de paredes amarillas y de pisos de madera. Tenía una cama de una plaza, un ropero mediano, una mesa de luz y un tocador. También tenía su propio baño privado. En fin, un lugar bastante cómodo

—Puedes quedarte aquí —le dijo. Kagome asintió y murmuró un "gracias" apenas audible. Luego regresó a la sala, probablemente para seguir leyendo el libro. Inuyasha se volvió a su despacho, pensando que Kagome era una chica extraña.

Más tarde, le explicó durante un buen rato las funciones que tenía que cumplir en su trabajo. Además de prepararle la comida, ella tendría que organizarle la agenda, atender los llamados telefónicos, enviar mails, ayudarlo con ciertos eventos y cualquier cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Kagome cumplía eficientemente sus tareas y era muy simpática, además de bonita. Su aspecto era dulce e inocente y su trato con él era respetuoso, pero no la conocía realmente, por ende no podía confiar en ella. No podía caer otra vez.

* * *

Apenas pasado un par de días desde su llegada, Kagome percibió que había sentimientos confusos en Inuyasha y decidió que ya era hora de usar sus habilidades para sanarlo de una buena vez. Caminando despacio para no hacer ruido, se escabulló en la habitación de Inuyasha. Se aseguró que estuviera dormido y entró en sus sueños.

El paisaje que se encontró era muy triste, diferente del que había visto hacía varios años atrás. Era un parque gris y desolado, con árboles muertos, monumentos destruidos y hojas secas dispersadas por todo el lugar. Algunos pájaros negros anidaban en las ramas secas de los árboles, dando alaridos lastimeros y otros pululaban alrededor de un estanque de aguas turbias y malolientes llenas de insectos. Inuyasha estaba sentado en una banca de piedra bajo el cielo gris y nublado, observando algo que alguna vez había sido una estatua, pero ahora no eran más que escombros. Un poco más allá había columpios y otros juegos infantiles completamente deteriorados por el óxido, como si nadie lo hubiese cuidado durante años. Un aura de soledad y tristeza lo rodeaba. Kagome se sentó a su lado, pero él no lo notó. Ella podría regresarle la alegría, la confianza y el amor, pero no sería muy fácil. Puso manos a la obra y comenzó a restaurar el lugar.

Poco a poco, las nubes se tornaron blancas y algunos tímidos rayos de sol comenzaron a hacerse paso. A Kagome le hubiese gustado mejorarlo más, pero los cambios había que hacerlos paso a paso y, además, le demandaba mucho esfuerzo, así que tuvo que dejarlo así y salir de los sueños de Inuyasha, dejando el parque un poco más luminoso que cuando entró.

Kagome estaba agotada cuando regresó a su cuarto y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama para dormir un poco. Al menos había logrado que unos rayos de esperanza nacieran dentro del joven. Inuyasha pronto se sentiría mejor.

* * *

Inuyasha se despertó lentamente, sintiéndose diferente. No estaba muy seguro de que había pasado, pero se sentía mejor por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Intentó recordar que había soñado, pero todo lo que había logrado retener había sido una bola de luz y nada más.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Se afeitó y comenzó a vestirse para enfrentar todo un día de papeleos. Mientras se miraba al espejo, pensó en Kagome, sin saber por qué. No sabía casi nada de ella y eso le molestaba un poco. Si iba a ser su asistente personal, tenía que conocerla, aunque le diera un poco de miedo.

Salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno y se sorprendió al verlo fuera de la oficina.

—Desayunaré aquí —le informó a Kagome. Ella sonrió cortésmente y continuó cocinando. Ella le sirvió unos panqueques junto con su café y se sentaron juntos a disfrutar del desayuno.

—Está delicioso —le comentó Inuyasha.

—Gracias —respondió ella, tímidamente.

—¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Sí, mucho, pero no hago cosas muy elaboradas.

—Comprendo. ¿Vives sola?

—Hasta hace poco vivía con mis padres —comenzó a ver a Kagome ligeramente turbada, como si no le gustara el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Igual, se aventuró un poco más.

—¿Y de donde son?

Kagome se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Tengo que lavar los platos —anunció, de manera un poco brusca y comenzó a levantar la mesa

Inuyasha iba a preguntarle respecto a esa actitud, pero desistió enseguida. Si no quería hablar, estaba bien. No tenía por qué presionarla. De todos modos, él había sido el indiscreto.

Más tarde, mientras ambos trabajaban en el despacho, Inuyasha intentó acercarse a Kagome una vez más hablándole sobre una película, sin tocar ningún tema que pareciera muy personal. Kagome se mostró interesada y lo escuchó atentamente, pero no hubo más interacción que esa aquel día fuera de lo laboral. De a poco, había desarrollado interés hacia ella.

* * *

Kagome esperó hasta la noche para volver a entrar a hurtadillas hacia la habitación de Inuyasha y se metió en sus sueños.

El lugar estaba tal cual lo había dejado la noche anterior. Kagome se acercó a uno de los árboles muertos y lo tocó con sus manos, acariciando el tronco. En poco rato, las ramas se cubrieron de hojas verdes. Luego le siguieron los demás. En pocas horas, todos los árboles estaban llenos de vida. Pero Inuyasha presentaba el mismo aspecto triste e inmóvil.

No había más que hacer por aquella noche, así que se retiró, cansada. Por eso no vio que, en ese parque, Inuyasha se había dado vuelta a mirarla.

* * *

La especie de Kagome carecía de la habilidad de soñar, a diferencia de los habitantes de la Tierra. Pero ella era mitad humana y, si bien soñaba en ocasiones, lo hacía con muy poca frecuencia.

Esa noche soñó con Inuyasha. Estaban en el parque, ya completamente restaurado y los dos estaban juntos, a la orilla del estanque. Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Kagome se despertó muy confundida de aquel sueño. Se había sentido tan real…


End file.
